Aventura de Max
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Dedicado à Anamateia Haika. Um bilhete. uma rapariga. Max não queria acreditar naquele segredo dela, até estar no centro da confusão e ver um novo mundo, que estava oculto... até agora. Ligado à fanfic Beyblade O Retorno.


Olá a todos!

Estou de volta com uma one-shot, (uma espécie de continuação da one-shot " Rapazes e rumores") com a autorização da fanwriter Anamateia Haika.

Está relacionado com a fanfic "beyblade O retorno", mas não diretamente com o roteiro principal.

Esta one-shot, tem uma novidade! Será baseado na perspetiva de uma personagem que sempre estimei mas nunca tinha trabalhado. Espero que gostem do resultado final. Foi feito com carinho e por puro divertimento. Claro está, se ainda não leram "Beyblade: O Retorno", aconselho vivamente que o façam.

 **Disclaimer :** Beyblade pertence ao Aoki Takao. As Furious girls ( à excepção da Sakura) e o Sr. Carter, pertencem à fantástica Anamateia Haika. A Banda 7 Sins e o Petrova, são personagens meus.

 **Pequena Nota** : a one-shot situa-se entre os capítulos " 101 a 103", com pequena referência à one-shot " Quero apenas me divertir" de Anamateia Haika.

Dedicado à Anamateia Haika. Obrigada por manteres a secção de Beyblade activa.

* * *

 **Título:** Aventura de Max

* * *

Max quando ali chegou, sempre imaginou que fosse apenas um rumor. _Pequeno exagero de Kenny._ No entanto, estar com cara no chão com dois gorilas em cima dele, comprovava a teoria do amigo.

\- Importas-te de deixar de ser um idiota? – ecoou uma voz feminina. Max não entendia o que significava pois a conversa estava em russo. – Solta-o. É o meu convidado.

A sombra ao pé dele, denunciou logo quem era. Max continuava sem entender o que se passava. Iria apanhar para aprender a não meter o nariz onde não é chamado, ou conseguiria ser salvo?

O coração batia descompassadamente. Fechou os olhos com imensa força. A pressão que estava em cima dele, sumiu com as sonoras gargalhadas. Um bater nas calças indicava o afastamento dos gorilas. Max não sabia se suspirava de alívio ou de medo.

\- Max, estás bem? – perguntou a voz feminina, agora em inglês.

* * *

-/-

Horas antes

-/-

* * *

Os bladers estavam todos no hotel. A maioria das equipas tinha estado a treinar, em lugares diferentes. Perto do final da tarde, por sugestão e arrasto da dupla esfomeada (Tyson e Daichi), os Bladebreakers acabaram por discutir temáticas no restaurante enquanto saciavam a fome.

Enquanto Chief recalibrava as beyblades, Ray olhava em redor até que fez sinal a Max.

Ruby, abriu as portas subitamente, criando um efeito dramático e um tanto estilo Holywood. Atrás de si vinha Dori e Sakura. Todas vestidas de Kimono e bem penteadas. Max olhou para Ana que estava um pouco tensa com a situação, ou talvez… estaria com alguma visão?

Ruby parou ao pé dos Bladebreakers, conversando de forma animada e um pouco sedutora. Com a aparição de Dayse, desfilando até à mesa reservada às Furious Girls, Dori apressou o passo, afastando-se velozmente de todos. Ruby, continuava absorta de tudo o que se passava, o que Sakura, aproveitou para fazer um discreto desvio perto Ana. Um pequeno bilhete caiu e as duas sorriram, de forma ainda mais discreta. A gótica chamou por Ruby e esta ultima não demorou a seguir as pisadas da amiga, ao perceber que tinha sido "abandonada" pelas colegas, resfolegando coisas já inaudíveis aos ouvidos dos rapazes.

* * *

(perspetiva contada por Max Tate/ Mizuhara a partir daqui)

* * *

Kenny observava tudo, muito atentamente, em especial o contacto entre Sakura e Ana. Aquele movimento, aquela simples troca de olhares, denunciavam algo e, tanto eu como o Kenny, queríamos descobrir o que se passava.

\- Equipa de garotas… mas que sonho – começou a falar Ray, engolindo em seco com a careta de Ana e com o olhar letal de Kai.

\- Porque não vais falar com elas? – sugeriu Kenny, conquistando mais olhares letais ( agora juntava Tyson na lista).

\- Não é a melhor altura… - disfarçou Ray.

\- Mariquinhas – gozou Ana, levantando-se murmurando algo como _" tenho que ir ao quarto"._ Kai foi atrás dela, como sempre. Parece um guarda-costas. Um papelinho, esvoaçou, acabando por cair perto de mim. Ray decidiu ir esticar as pernas, enquanto que Tyson e Daichi, decidiram fazer mais uma pequena competição gastronómica. Decidi agarrar da forma mais discreta que consegui, devido à insistência, quase mortífera de Kenny.

\- O que tem escrito? – disparou imediatamente Kenny, colando-se a mim e colocando em cima da mesa a Dizzi.

\- Coordenadas… - murmurei – mas… creio saber onde fica? É algures no meio do deserto… - estava céptico. Porque iriam as duas treinar num local assim? Ou seria outra coisa? A ideia era um pouco assustadora.

Kenny teclava velozmente a informação. Algumas páginas e documentos foram surgindo, até que passado uns minutos, ficamos ligeiramente esclarecidos! Quero dizer, o Kenny, porque eu não acreditava nesse rumor. Não fazia sentido! E muito menos sentido fazia, Sakura informar Ana sobre isso, visto que Ana é vidente… a voz de Kenny, elétrico com a novidade, fez com que verbalizasse os meus pensamentos.

\- Mas Kenny… não faz sentido! Alguém como ela participar em corridas? Isso é apenas um rumor.

\- Não é! Acredita no que te digo. – insistiu Kenny. Nesse mesmo instante, Sakura passa ao pé dos rapazes, falando algo como " mas quem mudou as regras?" e a sua expressão não era a mais simpática. De todo! Quer dizer, nem parecia ela.

\- Vês? – insistiu com mais veemência Kenny, revirando os olhos na direção da gótica.

Ficar curioso com aquela informação, era suavizar tudo o que estava acontecer. Seria possível? Decidimos aguardar um pouco na recepção principal. Não demorou muito para surgir de forma quase impercetível, um homem, uma espécie de mordomo veio ao encontro da Sakura com uma roupa escura e umas chaves. A rapariga logo desapareceu.

Eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa. O tempo estava a esgotar-se. Kenny cola-me algo na roupa.

\- O que é isto?

\- uma microcâmara experimental. Estarás sempre ligado à Dizzi. Agora vai! Segue-a!

Fiquei paralisado por uns instantes. Não tinha sido assim que os pais o haviam educado. Bisbilhotar os outros era feio, mas… aquele rumor simplesmente não podia ser verdade, e o facto de estar a espiar alguém... Voltei o olhar. Ela estava já a entrar num carro escuro juntamente com o mordomo. Era agora ou nunca.

\- Kenny… se alguma coisa correr mal, avisa logo o Sr. Carter.

Vi um taxista aproximar-se e arrisquei tudo. Pedi ao taxista que seguisse o carro a uma distância segura. Após andarmos aproximadamente uma hora até chegar a uma espécie de estância militar abandonada, no deserto, entreguei o dinheiro ao motorista e segui ao longe a gótica.

Para meu grande choque, a banda dela estava presente, assim como outras grandes figuras conhecidas. Tive que piscar bem forte para crer no que via. A poeira estava levantada. O barulho ensurdecedor dos motores, as derrapagens, as guinadas estridentes, adrenalina em estado puro, holofotes bem posicionados. As gargalhadas, apostas constantes. Todo aquele clima contagiava-me. Tinha que aproximar-me, mas fazia-o de forma cautelosa.

Por um longo pedaço, apreciei todo aquele ambiente. Como aquilo não era a cara dela mas combinava tanto. Viu-a rir, de sorriso bem aberto, a interação com o grupo, não se aproximava com a formalidade demonstrada nas Furious.

"estás a ver tudo isto Kenny?" sussurrei e vi um pequeno brilho vindo da microcamera. Acreditei que fosse sinal de que tivesse ouvido.

Observar um outro lado que é pouco demonstrado no mundo do Beyblade. Os rapazes admiravam-na, como a temiam. Não tinha muitas pessoas à sua volta. As poucas raparigas presentes, também, não se aproximavam. Tudo aquilo recordava de uma estranha forma, o destacamento dos Bladebreakers neste campeonato e as reações das outras equipas. Tanta coisa já tinha acontecido, até ali, e acreditava que mais estaria por vir.

O motivo da distração custou um pouco caro. Vultos surgiram agarrando-o. Ele queria soltar-se mas não conseguia. Draciel brilhava. Seria Kenny capaz de ir alertar já o Sr. Carter?

* * *

(E assim, chegou ao ponto de partida desta história)

* * *

\- Max, estás bem? – a voz pertencia a Sakura. Estava com um fato de corridas todo negro, com alguns detalhes azulados e de capacete na mão. – O que fazes aqui?

\- _stalker._ – provocou uma voz que Max não conhecia mas deduzia que fosse alguém amigo de Sakura.

\- Pára com os disparates _Josh._ – Criticou a rapariga, ajudando Max a se levantar. Um pequeno corte avermelhado na sobrancelha, destacava-se. – Porque estás aqui? A Ana tem algum recado para mim?

\- Ana?

\- Sim! Existe alguma outra razão para estares aqui?

Um bater de palmas, calou Sakura. Um rapaz aproximou-se, e a conversa em russo regressou. Um rapaz de cabelos longos prateados de olho violeta. O gesticular dos dois não parecia nada amistoso.

Ele não percebia nada. Um dos elementos da banda de Sakura, alto de cabelo ruivo e largo como um guarda-fato, agarrou nele e falou _" não abras a boca. Segue-nos!"._ Sakura olhou de relance, dando incentivo a Max, acreditar nas palavras proferidas.

Foram para uma espécie de casa abandonada. Os seis rapazes, fitavam o loiro dos Bladebreakers, com bastante curiosidade, conseguindo apanhar apenas conversas de _" este é o grande Kai?", " não não. É outro.", "Aquele é o Max. É filho de uma cientista de lá na BBA"._

" _Porque eles estariam falando do Kai?"_ pensava Max, confuso. Uma beyblade negra captou-lhe atenção. Atrás dos rapazes haviam mais beyblades. Seriam deles? Mas.. se assim fosse… porque Sakura não entrou com eles no campeonato ao invés das Furious?

\- Ouve lá… não achas que o Petrova está abusar com o sermão? – comentou um dos rapazes loiros, fazendo sinal a um de cabelo roxo.

\- Petrova acha que manda. Quando ela se chatear… - assobiou, conquistando uma gargalhada geral.

\- Ó novato! – chamou um outro loiro, aproximando-se dele. – Porque estás aqui?

\- Como assim?

\- Não te faças de parvo. – constatou o rapaz chamado Josh. – conta-nos tudo.

\- Contar-vos?

\- Sim sim! Para além de que és o Max dos Bladebreakers … - começou um em tom de provocação, e em simultâneo acender um cigarro, soltando uma baforada.

\- Alguém estava a contar que fosse o grande Kai Hiwatari, ou alguém daquela equipa… como se chama mesmo? Ah! Dark Knights, que viesse aqui parar e agora… olha! Saiu-lhe o tiro pela culatra. – continuou outro.

\- Simplesmente vim. Não acreditava no rumor. – comentei rapidamente, conseguindo espantá-los.

\- Como assim não acreditavas? – inqueriu um aproximando-se de mim.

\- Simplesmente não acreditava. – justificou-se. Max começava a ficar ansioso. Estar ao pé deles era estranho. Não inspriava confiança.

\- Ela é assim tão bem comportada? – comentou Josh, aproximando-se de Max. Os olhos dele eram esmeraldas maliciosas querendo devorar as safiras de Max.

\- Bastante… - comentou engolindo em seco. Aquela pressão súbita de Josh, estava a faze-lo suar.

\- Então, vieste aqui só para vê-la correr … ou tens outras intenções… seu não crente? – Josh cravou o olhar na microcamera. – tal como suspeitava … outras intenções… - tocou o gadget. – o que tens a dizer em tua defesa?

Sakura acabou por entrar de rompante, fazendo-o estremecer. O seu olhar avermelhado descaiu-se em Max. Josh afastou-se, deixando a gótica aproximar-se.

\- Avisaste alguém ?

\- Não. Vim por conta própria… eu não quero arranjar sarilhos – falei da forma mais amistosa que consegui. Ela por instantes intimidou-me. Josh exibiu um sorriso bem sacaninha na minha direção. Pelos vistos, tudo o divertia e não sabia ao certo se gostava disso.

\- Alguém sabe deste paradeiro? – indagou Sakura, suspeitando já a resposta qual seria. – Max! Estou a falar contigo.

\- O Kenny? – confessei com algum receio, embora pela sua expressão, não era novidade.

\- Claro! – soltou um pequeno suspiro- Bem… - bateu com as palmas – vieste ver a corrida não foi? Então aproveita bem o tempo, pois está prestes a começar.

\- Petrova aborreceu-te? – inqueriu Josh, com bastante curiosidade.

\- Nada de especial. Queria saber o porquê de um Bladebreaker estar aqui e como tal, a corrida vai iniciar mais cedo, devido a esta situação. – informou Sakura. A jovem vez sinal para Max segui-la. Os sussurros dos restantes membros da banda era enervante. Falavam-se entre códigos e em várias línguas, o que conseguia ser também fascinante.

\- Ah Max! – exclamou subitamente Sakura, ao aproximar-se das bancadas. – My bad, não te os apresentei. Eles são os 7Sins. Joshua, vocal e guitarrista, John, baixo, Richard, Bateria Tom, teclas, Maverick, guitarra e o Anthony, guitarra e instrumentos célticos. Malta, este é o Max, o melhor bleyder defensivo e membro dos Bladebreakers.

\- Prazer! – cumprimentei, um a um. – Isso quer dizer que vocês são bleyders também?

O silêncio que caiu entre eles, embora envoltos de tanto ruído, tornou-se quase insuportável.

\- Eles não gostam de Beyblade. A forma como os bit-bichos são usados, para ser precisa. – explicou Sakura – por isso, não praticam Beyblade. São outras… ideologias chamemos assim.

\- Oooh! Entendi… acho eu.

Buzinas invadiram a minha audição. Estava na hora da corrida. Sakura apontou para uma bancada. Max sentou-se acompanhado por John e Richard, os outros dois loiros da banda, cujo momento foi fotografado por Tom.

Ele ficou numa espécie de bancada improvisada.

A eletricidade que emanava era contagiante. Aquele frenesim totalmente viciante. Max agarrou com força no seu Draciel. Estava a ser uma aventura e pêras! A velocidade com que curvavam, a capacidade de resposta para aumentar o poder de aceleração, os milímetros de distância entre o carro e a bancada, o perigo constante, alguns embates inesperados, o fumo que envolvia toda área, os movimentados holofotes, tudo era um frenesim! Tudo era novidade! Tudo era…"ooowww!" um outro mundo! Um mundo que Max não conhecia nem nunca tinha imaginado conhecer. Os seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, os seus olhos, movimentam-se rápido de modo acompanhar tudo o que se passava.

Quase na recta final, a disputa estava bastante renhida. Max torcia por Sakura que nesta fase era a única condutora. Embora sempre cercada e levando com alguns toques, nada simpáticos, acabou por conquistar o primeiro lugar, ficando em segundo o tal de Petrova que gesticulava dentro do carro furiosamente. Outros nomes russos juntaram-se à lista de vencedores.

\- E que tal "Max Rage"? – perguntou Tom, ao perceber que Max ainda estava petrificado a assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

\- _Max Rage?_

\- Sim! – assentiu Tom – assenta-te que nem uma luva. E então? Gostaste da corrida? Foi um pouco, "suja" mas no fim, viu-se quem merecia o título.

Max por breves instantes, deixou de ouvir as palavras dos 7sins, que já debatiam efusivamente sobre o carro, danos e os valores que iriam receber. O Blader dos Bladebreakers, permitiu-se inspirar fundo e absorver tudo, por uma última vez. Sakura vinha já na direção deles, com um pequeno saco preto.

\- Então Max? – perguntou a líder das Furious já perto dele.

\- Fantástico! – respondeu com uma certa empolgação, que surpreendeu Sakura.

\- Ótimo! Isso é bom. Foi um pouco renhido demais. Por norma, costuma ser mais calmo até. – confessou a rapariga, sentando-se na bancada e soltando um grande suspiro. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para as estrelas.

Max não a reconhecia, embora não a conhecesse bem, a verdade fosse dita mas aquela faceta… Sakura deitou a cabeça na direção do loiro dos Bladebreakers, cruzando os olhares. Max sentiu-se a ruborizar ao de leve, assim como Sakura.

\- Petrova hoje estava abusar da sorte! – exclamou Maverick, soando a um trovão que fez estremecer Max. Sakura riu ao de leve com a situação.

Josh fez sinal para irem andando dali, antes que passasse a polícia ou outro tipo de autoridade da lei.

A despedida entre os outros corredores foi rápida e discreta. Max seguia o grupo e percebeu que cada um tinha o seu meio de transporte já estrategicamente organizado, para uma situação de fuga, por exemplo.

Todo aquele planeamento, fez Max pensar, que a vida não é apenas beyblade. É uma paixão, claro, mas que existem outras coisas que podem ser feitas. Mesmo sabendo que esteve presente numa corrida ilegal, ninguém se magoou gravemente, muitos divertiram-se e alguns lucraram com isso, outros nem tanto.

\- Hey max! – ecoou a voz de Sakura. – vens no meu carro, ok?

\- oooh! Mas nós não íamos fazer-lhe mal nenhum. – provocou Anthony, para gargalhada geral.

\- Claro que não. Anda Max. – insistiu Sakura, colocando o braço no ombro do loiro. – Temos que fazer um desvio a um clube e depois regressamos ao hotel… ok?

\- Claro! Não tem problema… acho eu.

\- Tinhas combinado alguma hora com o Kenny?

\- Nem tinha pensado nisso.

\- Assim sendo, regressas de manhã comigo. Até lá, vê se manténs o Kenny informado sobre o teu paradeiro. – comentou Sakura apontando para o botão que tinha a microcamera.

\- Mas como?

\- a cor do botão é diferente e o tamanho também. Para o olhar desatento, escapa. – comentou Sakura, abrindo a porta a Max para se sentar. Ele reparou que o mordomo já não estava. Sakura sentou-se no banco do condutor.

- _Ready, Max Rage?_

 _\- Ready._

A velocidade de condução, não foi tão "excessiva" como na corrida mas ainda assim, Max conseguiu implementar esta sensação, ao relembrar a corrida. Conseguia ser ainda mais… arriscado, viciante e tentador.

As luzes da cidade, rapidamente chegaram ao olhar dos dois. Estacionaram na parte VIP de um clube chamado " _Latte Night Shake_ ". À chegada, a conversa em russo regressou. O olhar hesitante dela para ele, era estranho. Entraram e passaram num corredor um pouco escuro, cheio de guarda-costas. Entraram para uma sala privada. Os 7sins já lá estavam. Após estarem na conversa um pouco, e cada uma com a sua bebida, Sakura, chama Max à parte para irem, a outra sala conversarem.

\- Max… Max…. O que vou fazer contigo? – começou Sakura, agarrada a uma cerveja preta, sentando-se num luxuoso sofá.

\- Como assim? – o rapaz estava perplexo com tudo aquilo. Max não bebia nada com álcool, mas isso não impediu de ele estar a beber uma cerveja sem álcool.

\- Tu saíste do hotel sem avisar ninguém – Max fitou a gótica que continuou - Para além do Kenny.

O olhar dela, preso nele apanhou-o desprevenido. Estava ela preocupada com ele, ou por ele ter-se arriscado a revelar um dos locais de corridas ilegais?

\- Sim. Saí. Mas… ainda deve ser cedo… e o Kenny é responsável….

\- Cedo sim… lá pelas três da manhã. Oh Max! Kenny não é um adulto! É um adolescente como nós! Como é que vou justificar a tua presença ao Major Carter? E se te acontecia alguma coisa? O que diria eu aos teus pais?

\- Justificar? – o rumo da conversa surpreendia cada vez mais Max.

\- Sim. O Sr. Carter deixa-me participar de vez em quando, nestes eventos, desde que o informe. Tu não estavas nos planos. O que Dra. Judy vai dizer? Meu deus! A tua cara! Oh Max! Não é para te preocupares desse jeito mas…. A realidade é esta. Pregaste um susto a todos.

Max desligou –se. Ela estava preocupada com ele, também com a possibilidade de denunciar a corrida mas com _ele._ Alguém que mal o conhecia …

\- Não me importa neste momento. Sou adulto! Posso tomar as minhas decisões sem ter que serem revistas por um outro adulto! – desabafou Max um pouco frustrado.

\- Fugir dos problemas não é solução… embora – Sakura exibiu um pequeno sorriso – é inspirador por vezes. Dá-nos fôlego para continuar e de quando em vez… surge a solução para o problema.

\- A minha mãe gosta de outra pessoa. Eu até aprovo, é boa gente… mas, não me sinto confortável com tudo isso. – confessou subitamente, sentindo um calor a subir pela face. Sabia que não era da cerveja mas ainda assim, era uma sensação diferente.

\- Max… queres ver a tua mãe feliz? – o rapaz acenou com a cabeça – então apoia-a. – o loiro arregalou o olhar - Faz-te ouvir. Tem uma conversa a sério com ela. Expõe o teu ponto de vista, com calma. Acredito que Dra. Judy, ouvirá e dará atenção devida. E sim… Sr. Carter é um bom partido para ela.

\- Como sabias ?

\- Leitura corporal, denuncia muita coisa. – respondeu um pouco envergonhada Sakura

\- Estou impressionado! – elogiou Max, causando um ligeiro rubor na jovem. – Mas… tens razão. O que fiz, desta forma, só a vai preocupar e não fará dar atenção certa no que preciso dizer.

\- Com calma tudo se resolve Max. Entretanto, aproveita a noite para divertires. Amanhã será um novo dia, cheio de desafios e de estranhos rumores. – Sakura tomou um trago de bebida, antes de avançar com a próxima pergunta. – Como está Ana?

\- A recuperar bem, mas… - Max olhou para o tecto – acho que tem saudades vossas. Mas essa situação, tem que ser vocês a resolver. Como tu bem aconselhaste, com calma tudo se resolve.

Sakura exibiu um pequeno sorriso e o seu olhar ficou distante, por um longo pedaço. Talvez a recordar algo?

\- Um dia destes… podemos treinar juntos? – perguntou subitamente Max, apanhando de surpresa Sakura.

\- Claro que sim! Porque não? – respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado Sakura – será um prazer treinar com um Bladebreaker.

\- mesmo que eu não seja o Kai? – indagou Max, observando-a. Um sorriso traquinas surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

\- aaah! Os Seven andaram a bichanar coisas não foi? Mas sim, mesmo que tu não sejas o Kai, será um prazer. – fez uma pequena paragem, como se estivesse a preparar para ganhar coragem – o que vou dizer aqui, Max, acho que só contei à Ana, por isso, agradeço que não faças publicidade. – Max acenou com a cabeça e Sakura continuou – quem me inspirou a lutar foram vocês, os Bladebreakers. A vossa ligação, amizade, espirito de equipa era … contagiante. Eu queria uma equipa assim! Onde o beyblade fosse uma diversão e não uma obrigação, um favor. Claro que… o meu ídolo é o Kai, por várias razões, mas… sempre admirei cada um de vocês, por terem um estilo próprio. Jogar à defesa não é nada fácil, por isso, treinar contigo, Max, será uma honra.

Sakura terminou com um brilho de entusiasmo no olhar, que fez Max sorrir.

O sono começava a pesa nos dois, mas o ritmo da conversa também era bastante animada. Perto das 6h da manhã, bateram na porta. Eram os 7 Sins a perguntar se ainda dava tempo para um desafio de karaoke. Sakura estava indecisa, pois tinha que levar Max de regresso ao hotel, antes que houvesse confusão.

\- Eu quero ver… - interrompeu max.

\- O karaoke? – indagou Sakura

\- Sim! Porque não?

Os rapazes sorriram satisfeitos, fazendo com que Sakura participasse no karaoke.

Os duelos foram interessantes. Interpretaram várias músicas de diferentes géneros musicais.

De facto Max, não conhecia nada sobre Sakura, mas agora entendia o porquê de ela e Ana serem tão amigas. No fundo, eram idênticas, com feitios complementares e suspeitava que teriam vivido várias aventuras e que gostaria de as ouvir falar.

Um bater de palmas perto de Max, fê-lo regressar à realidade. Era o tal Petrova, que pelos vistos também tinham uma banda.

\- Convidado… vai para o palco, para desempatar isto. – falou Petrova para max.

\- Não és obrigado a isso. – respondeu logo Sakura

\- Tipo ir cantar?

\- Inteligente o teu convidado! – ironizou Petrova, levando um empurrão por parte de Sakura.

\- Max, não lhe ligues… aquilo já é o álcool a falar mais alto. – comentou Sakura. – para além do mais… que horas são? Temos que ir Max!

\- Só uma canção. – pediu Max, para surpresa de Sakura. – Depois disso podemos ir.

\- Tens a certeza ? – Sakura aproximou-se de Max. Ele entendia que ela o tinha que o proteger, mas, não estava a correr perigo, por isso, colocou a sua expressão mais séria e respondeu.

\- Sim tenho. Podemos cantar " _numb / Encore – Linkin Park Feat Jay Z_ " ?

\- Escolha inesperada Max, mas sim… claro que sim. – comentou Sakura com um sorriso. – _shall we ?_ – indicando para o palco.

\- _of course_.

Sakura informou qual a música que iriam cantar, para surpresa dos 7Sins.

Max estava nervoso. Embora fosse um público pequeno e restrito, eram figuras importantes da indústria musical. Aaaaah! Agora entendia, o porquê de Sakura querer protege-lo. Podia ficar nervoso ou ter um ataque de pânico, o que até não estava falhando mas, engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Aguardou para ter a certeza que iniciavam os acordes, para começar a cantar.

Max queria divertir-se um pouco. Esta noite estava repleta de boas emoções e de recordações, não iria perder esta oportunidade mesmo que se rissem dele.

* * *

Entretanto no hotel

* * *

Kenny tinha passado a noite inteira em claro e aterrorizado, como naquela noite em que conheceu pela primeira vez os Dark Bladers.

A microcâmera não funcionava direito e quando funcionou, mostrou apenas Max em sarilhos. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas ia sempre adiando a hora.

Já eram perto das 8h 30m e nada. Até que, quando Kenny tinha ganho coragem para ir falar com Sr. Carter ouve a voz de Max "- sim tenho. Podemos cantar "numb / Encore –Linkin Park Feat Jay Z" ?

\- Escolha inesperada Max, mas sim… claro que sim. – comentou Sakura. – _shall we ?_

\- _of course_."

Kenny petrificou naquele instante. O som estava a funcionar. "tenho que gravar isto!" pensava nervoso Chief, preparando tudo. A camera não dava mas… ouviu e conseguiu gravar o dueto Max e Sakura.

Ao terminar a canção, o som deixou de funcionar. Kenny não sabia explicar ao certo o que estava acontecendo mas, de uma coisa sabia. Ele não estava em perigo.

\- O que se passa? – perguntou numa voz taciturna Kai, arrepiando Kenny.

\- Como assim Kai? – disfarçou Chief.

\- Passaste a noite em claro e o Max não está cá. – esclareceu o russo.

\- Max foi treinar cedo, Kai! – justificou Kenny.

\- karaoke? – acusou o russo, fazendo kenny se jogar na cadeira.

– Eu posso explicar…

\- Já devias de o ter feito … - ameaçou Kai, escutando as palavras do amigo. Por um longo pedaço, Kenny explicou toda a situação, sabendo que cada palavra que acrescentava, irritava o russo.

\- E é isto Kai! Eu não sei ao certo o que fazer agora.

\- Devias de ter chamado o Car… o Sr. Carter! Ainda por cima, ele está com uma das Furious! Eu não confio nelas Kenny, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, tu deixaste o Max ir ?

\- Tranquilo garanhão! – exclamou uma voz divertida, que correspondia a Ana. – Eu sabia que ia acabar tudo em bem, por isso, não levantes ondas desnecessárias.

\- Tu sabias? – criticou Kai por Ana não lhe ter contado sobre isso.

\- Não me perguntaste! Vá, deixa o amuo de canto e vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço, sim? Daqui a pouco os dois chegam.

Kenny ficou para trás um pouco mais de tempo, para escutar uma vez mais o dueto. Ele não conseguia acreditar na sorte que Max teve e arrependeu-se de não ter ido com ele. Uma oportunidade de estar tão perto…. A ideia desapareceu da mente e decidiu ir tomar o pequeno – almoço.

* * *

No escritório do Sr. Carter.

* * *

Ele detestava aquilo. Aquela espera. Aquele acordo.

Porque uma miúda que pode ter tudo, quer pertencer aquele mundo de ilegalidades ? E como é que o seu pai permitiu isso?

Carter não entendia. Fazia um esforço e tentava respeitar aquela decisão do seu pai. Mas a falta de notícias dava-lhe cabo do juízo! Ele ao invés de descobrir que tinha um filho… parece que acertou num jardim de infância onde todos são seus filhos.

Suspirou.

Não estava a gostar nada do rumo das coisas. Ela não costuma chegar tão tarde.

Um bater da porta captou a sua atenção. Seria ela?

\- Pode entrar!

Era Dra. Judy e vinha com uma expressão preocupada.

\- O que se passa? – indagou logo preocupado Carter.

\- Passei pelo salão das refeições, para cumprimentar o Max, e não o vi. Pensei que estivesse a treinar, não o encontrei. Passei até no quarto dele e nada… fui falar com o diretor do hotel… estão neste momento a ver as câmeras de vigilância. acho que o Max fugiu, Carter!

Mais uma preocupação para cima dos seus ombros. E aquela abalou-lhe. Por ver Dra. Judy naquele estado e por ser um Bladebreaker "desaparecido"

\- Tem calma Judy. – abraçou-a devagarinho – vou tentar falar com os meus contactos a ver se os descobrimos.

Bladebreakers foram abordados pela Dra Judy e o Sr. Carter. Kenny acabou por confessar o que tinha sucedido, surpreendendo a todos. Quando decidiram inciar buscar para encontrar Max, surgiu um ronco ensurdecedor, na frente da recepção do hotel, realizando um drift e, levantamento de alguma poeira mesclando borracha queimada de pneus. No relógio principal indicava 12horas.

* * *

\- / -

* * *

O dueto foi inesperado e o resultado ainda mais surpreendente.

Max cativou atenção de um grande magnata da indústria da música que entregou o seu contacto, para quando um dia ele quisesse deixar o Beyblade, seria bem-vindo ao mundo da música.

\- Vamos andando Max? Já é perto da hora de almoço e o Alfred vai nos deixar lá no hotel... – comentou Sakura, que tinha dado privacidade para Max conversar com o tal magnata.

\- Sakura… posso só pedir mais uma coisa? – perguntou Max, conquistando alguns assobios de provocação por parte dos 7 Sins.

\- Claro…

\- Podes ser tu a conduzir até o hotel?

Sakura fitou Max. A dúvida assombrou-lhe mas acabou por ceder.

\- Vamos então. Uma última corrida, Max Rage.

O entusiasmo de Max estava no máximo. No final desta aventura, tinha conhecido gente e mundos diferentes. Ele precisava de sair mais vezes da rotina do Beyblade, sem dúvida. Para a próxima iria arriscar com Ana!

Estavam já a chegar perto do hotel quando Max, pediu com jeitinho a Sakura _" um drift quando chegarmos?"_

E a sua resposta foi " _as you wish, Max Rage_ ".

E ao chegar ao terreno do hotel, o aumento da velocidade, mudanças de velocidade e o drift, numa perfeita harmonia que só se escutava Max gritar " _UUUUH UUUUUH_!".

Quando Sakura desligou o motor, percebeu o grupo de pessoas que os esperava. Enquanto verificava se estava tudo em ordem Max, soltou um suspiro e saiu do carro, com um enorme sorriso.

Enquanto os Bladebreakers e a Dra. Judy corriam para o pé do loiro, o olhar de Sakura recaiu em Carter. Ele não estava nada satisfeito.

Sakura abriu a porta do carro, endireitando o cabelo. Ana aproximou-se da gótica, observando o carro e exibindo um sorriso. Sakura murmurou algo que ficou apenas entre as duas, finalizando o pequeno encontro com um toque de punhos amigável. Tyson caminhava à volta do carro, tentando perceber de onde tinha aparecido. Ray assobiava ao analisar a situação. Judy desmanchou-se em lágrimas, agarrando-se a Max. Kai fitava atentamente a gótica, que agora dirigia-se em direção Às colegas de equipa, que estavam no mínimo surpresas, com o que presenciavam. Ruby piscou o olho à gótica, Dori tinha estampado no rosto "preocupação" e Dayse estava… indecifrável. Mais vultos apareciam para ver o que se passava.

\- Já treinaram? – perguntou Sakura, com a maior das naturalidades na direção das Furious.

\- Estávamos preocupadas contigo! – esclareceu Dori, aproximando-se da jovem.

\- Não foi essa a questão que eu vos coloquei. – insistiu Sakura, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Não te devo satisfações, ainda por cima, com quem andou a fazer o que lhe deu na real gana com rapazes. – acusou Dayse, causando um silêncio momentâneo.

Sakura percebeu o motivo da expressão indecifrável. Ana tinha estado ao pé de Sakura, poucos instantes antes, estar desaparecida não ajudou à preocupação mas… chegar a este ponto?

\- Esclarece-me lá, querida Dayse… o que foi que eu fiz para estares com essa acusação? – enfrentou Sakura, parando à frente da colega.

Dayse olhou em direção dos Bladebreakers ( em especial em Tyson e Ana), e regressando o olhar em Sakura. Quando Dayse ia falar, alguém a interrompe.

\- Dayse… não aconteceu nada. Deixa-a quieta! – defendeu Max, afastando-se do pé dos Bladebreakers e da sua mãe.

\- Oooh! – provocou Dayse – já não tens o Hiro para te defender mas não demoraste muito para o substituir.

\- Dayse! – chamou atenção Ruby – vê se te acalmas um pouco.

\- Isso foi desnecessário. – continuou Dori.

\- Dayse… - sibilou Sakura – próxima vez, será melhor medires as palavras quando me veres.

\- Credo! Uma pessoa não pode dizer nada que ficam logo sensíveis! – comentou Dayse, observando as colegas e exibiu um sorriso. – Desculpem…

\- Agora, vão mas é treinar! – comentou Sakura arrepiando as colegas.

O tom de Sakura, frio e acutilante, relembrou às Furious quando a gótica chegou à equipa, e não queriam de volta essa Sakura.

\- Vai tomar café, que esperamos por ti. – brincou Ruby, aliviando o clima – bela chegada.

\- Obrigada. – respondeu Sakura encerrando o assunto. Ruby e Dori, mudaram de assunto e levando Dayse para outro local.

Dra Judy aproximou-se de Sakura.

\- Vou querer saber o que aconteceu, minha menina.

\- Pergunte ao Max.

\- Sakura…escritório, se faz favor. – ordenou Carter já sem muita paciência.

\- Certo certo! Estou indo. – respondeu a gótica, dirigindo-se ao Major.

\- Sakura? – chamou Max, que a fez parar um instante – a culpa não foi tua! Não podes assumir toda a responsabilidade! Sr. Carter, deixe-me ir.

\- Irás depois Max. – concluiu Carter, fazendo sinal a Sakura para o seguir.

Durante os dias seguintes, vários rumores circularam entre os bleyders, mas nenhum foi o verdadeiro. Rumores como, um encontro romântico, uma luta secreta entre os dois, viagem num castelo assombrado, à caça de bit bichos, irem a um concerto juntos, um confronto contra Beybladers de uma sociedade secreta, entre muitos outros…

Dra Judy, tentou falar com o filho. Numa das conversas, ficou a saber da opinião dele relativamente da sua mãe gostar de outra pessoa, que não era o seu pai.

Após essa conversa Dra Judy, cruza-se com Sakura. Por mais que se esforçasse, ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, pois Max não contava nada.

\- Olá Sakura!

\- Olá Dra. Judy. Como está?

\- Bem obrigada, Sakura. E tu? – a gótica acenou com a cabeça, fazendo com que Judy continuasse - podemos conversar?

\- Claro que sim.

\- Eu sei que és boa miúda, Sakura. Estudei o teu percurso, mas, quero saber o que se passou. Max está diferente…

\- Dra Judy, essa informação não cabe a mim fornecer, mas sim o Max. No entanto, não tem com que se preocupar. Tem um bom rapaz ali. Um coração de ouro. Uma boa alma. Ele apenas precisa de espaço para tomar decisões sozinho e alguém para o apoiar.

Judy, ficou surpresa com as palavras da gótica. Analisou tudo e percebeu que realmente não podia estar a fazer tanta pressão. Quando Max quisesse contaria tudo.

\- Não se preocupe. Ele não andou perto de drogas nem coisas com que pareça. Certifiquei-me disso. – tranquilizou Sakura, exibindo um pequeno sorriso. – Alguma vez pensou que Max tivesse talento para a música?

\- Música?

\- Sim… - sorriu Sakura – a minha banda gostou dele, assim como alguém importante na indústria musical.

Dra. Judy, parou para pensar um pouco, e quando se apercebeu Sakura já tinha saído do seu pé.

Muita coisa estava a mudar realmente e ela tinha que estar preparada para mais mudanças.

Max, a partir dessa aventura, passou sempre a cumprimentar Sakura e a gótica retribuía o gesto. Ninguém ao certo sabia o que tinha acontecido, para além dos Bladebreakers e de Ana.

* * *

-/-

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Foi divertido de escrever. Não sei se poderá surgir apenas uma amizade entre Sakura e o Max, ou algo mais. Apenas o tempo dirá e a nossa querida Anamateia terá a ultima palavra ahaahah

Fico aguardar por reviews e já sabem… se ainda não conhecem "Beyblade O Retorno" … não sabem o que estão a perder!

Até a próxima


End file.
